sihirifandomcom-20200214-history
Pandemonium
Pandemonium One day, in an area of Sihiri called The Slums, a massive castle appeared. At the stroke of midnight, the vast plains that lay to the north of the Shadowfen Marsh, became home to the massive castle that would come to be called Pandemonium. It's gargantuan form rising from the very earth, and presenting the people of Sihiri with a peculiar and enticing offer. The moment the castle finished forming on land, a vast magic circle formed around it's parimeter. From that magic circle, a giant glowing beam of light shot towards the sky; the light exploding into a shower of billions of little lights. The lights showered down upon all the lands of Sihiri, and from them, a voice could be heard whispering. It spoke of the castle that had just appeared in the Plains, calling it Pandemonium, and informing the people of just what lay at the bottom of the castle: "Untold riches and glory await the victor at the bottom of Pandemonium. You must battle your way through one-hundred floors, filled with monsters and nightmarish fiends which you can scarcely imagine. The warrior who can defeat all the monsters, fiends, and leviathans who lay in wait for them, will become far more wealthy than they could ever imagine. But above all that, the victor will be granted one wish; the limit for the wish, only being that which your mind can imagine. So come, you brave of heart, you courageous warriors, come, and test your might against that of Pandemonium!" From the moment the voice finished speaking, it was a mad scramble to see who could make it to the castle first; to see who could fight and defeat the monsters that waited for them within the confines of Pandemonium. It was a varitable slaughter at first; the monsters even on the first level, that being the three floors of the castle that was visible above ground, proving to be far more powerful than simple every-day Mundanes were capable of defeating. It became clear then, that only true warriors, and true fighters, those that possessed real power themselves, would be able to conquer Pandemonium. Pandemonium Level's Description: There are 100 levels to Pandemonium. For an actual description of the kinds of monsters, and challenges that await the fighters on the individual levels, you simply need to visit the forum site here . Pandemonium is not designed to be unbeatable, but rather, very difficult, at least at the lower levels. Also, not all 100 levels will be unlocked in the beginning. Pandemonium has been created as a site-wide long term quest, designed for those that love action, and have action savy characters. A place where you can take your character and have them kick as much ass as you want. The staff has decided to only open the first ten levels of Pandemonium up to the public for now. Once we have more members, with decently powerful characters, and the first ten levels have been cleared, we will then begin to open up more of the levels. Levels 1-10 have been designed to be realitively easy to beat, requiring only one or two decently powerful characters to complete. Levels 11-30 will be much harder, with more powerful and complicated Bosses at the ends. Those levels will require at least three to five decently powerful characters to clear. Levels 31-50 will require six to eight. 51-70 requiring at least 10 to 12. 71-90 requiring 13 to 15 very powerful characters. 91-95 requiring 16 to 18 very powerful characters. And the remaining five levels will need at least twenty extremely powerful characters to complete. Now, notice, that we say "Characters". Meaning, that if you come to possess some relatively powerful characters yourself, you could potentially clear a difficult level all by yourself, though that would be rather boring to most. The thing is, Pandemonium has been desinged for the community as a whole. Something that can be fun and challenging, and can get a bunch of people working together to complete. It should be understood, that even when a new section of levels are unlocked, that doesn't necessarily mean that they are ready for anyone and everyone to clear them. The staff will make a note in the calendar, and announce to the community when they are about to open up a new level of Pandemonium. The days leading up to the opening of a new level will be spent letting people sign up their characters for the battle. Once a level has been cleared, it then becomes open for public access. Meaning, after it has been initially cleared, that same level can then be attempted by others that wish to clear the levels themselves. The difference between clearing the level when it initially opens, and clearing it afterwards, are the rewards that are offered. The rewards being much greater for the one's who clear it first. There is no limit to how many times a single character can clear a level of Pandemonium. The only restriction is how often. We simply require that once a character has cleared a level, that they wait two weeks before attempting to clear the same level again. There is only one other requirement to participate and complete the levels of Pandemonium, and that is common sense. Clearly, if your character is just starting out in the world of Sihiri, and they aren't one of the restricted roles, then they will not be ready to attempt any of the levels above 10. And when you are battling the monsters in these levels, we ask that you make it realistic. Meaning, that you aren't the kind of person that will have your character walk into the middle of a level and decimate everything around you with one spell. It's tempting, I know, and yeah, it'd make your character look like a badass mofo, but seriously, what's the likelyhood of that actually happening? On top of that, you'll be fighting alongside others who would like their characters to have their moment in the spotlight as well, and doing something like that would completley ruin it for their character, and anyone else who would be attempting the levels with you. Meaning, you would then be labled as a duche, and nobody likes playing with a duche.